Contigo Siempre
by magaly cherry
Summary: Yoh y Anna estan listos para unir sus vidas para siempre, solo que Hao no esta de acuerdo con eso, asi que no se tocara el corazon para destruir a esa pareja y recuperar lo que es "suyo" Lemmon-amor-rivalidad- disfrutenlo C:
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

La cena más importante de mi vida

Ola! Bueno aquí les dejo mi primer capítulo de una gran historia sobre esta hermosa pareja. Bueno disfrútenlo..Bye C:

En la pensión donde la joven pareja vivía se escuchaba demasiado ruido

-yoh momo te tardas, ya quiero comer!...

-Pero Anna si sigues comiendo así te vas a poner gordita y nadie te va a querer- dijo el chico un poco nervioso ya que la razón por la que no le serbia de comer a Anna fue de que se había quedado dormido y no hiso nada de comer.

-Yoh! Dime la verdad ahora- dijo ella furiosa por lo que su prometido había dicho.

-Ok Anna tu ganas…es que- pero fue instantáneamente interrumpido por la misma chica que le exigía una explicación.

-Me vas a invitar al nuevo restaurant… verdad?- dijo con voz firme y dándole una pequeña sonrisa al final de su frase.

Yoh con una sonrisa muy característica suya afirmo con la cabeza ya que se sentía aliviado de que su ruda y a la vez dulce prometida lo entendía y se brincaba la discusión que estaba a punto de iniciar.

"En el restaurant"

(Por cierto muy elegante)

Yoh bestia una playera blanca junto con una chaqueta que hacia juego con el pantalón negro que llevaba con unos combers los cuales le había regalado Anna para ese tipo de situaciones en navidad.

Ella en cambio llevaba puesto un vestido azul rey que llegaba a dos dedos arriba de las rodillas, con unas zapatillas plateadas las cuales combinaban con su collar, su cabello estaba suelto como siempre pero con una diadema del mismo color que el vestido.

Al comparación de otras comidas Yoh no dejaba de hablar y de hacer sonreír a Anna pero el noto un pequeño sonrojo en la cara de su prometida cuando junto accidentalmente su mano con la suya al intentar tomar un tenedor que se les había caído de la mesa.

Cuando terminaron de comer era muy noche así que Anna pidió rápido la cuenta y con una ligera sonrisa Yoh pago con un dinero que había juntado haciendo mandados cuando salía a caminar sin la chica.

Al salir del local Anna sintió un pequeño escalofrió y lo hiso notar, así que el chico se quito la chaqueta y la puso en los hombros de Anna, ella sonrió y lo miro directamente a los ojos, cuando estaba decidida a acercarse más a Yoh para darle un dulce y cálido beso el chico comenzó a hablar haciendo que la chica se separara más de él para darse paso a caminar.

-Me gusta salir contigo, eres muy buena compañía y me haces sentir diferente que cuando estoy con alguien más- decía el chico con una gran tranquilidad en su rostro.

Anna paro de caminar cuando escucho esas palabras, el volteo con preocupación creyendo que su comentario había sido el culpable.

-Te paso algo?...estas bien?- dijo Yoh

Anna seguía en shock y solo pudo balbucear- A mí también me gusta estar contigo amor.

Yoh sonrió y se acerco para colocar su brazo sobre los hombros de ella (como un semi abraso) ella no tardo en sonrojarse a Yoh le gustaba la actitud voluble de Anna, así podía comportarse dulce, amable, tierno en cualquier momento pero nunca molesto, al menos no con ella.

Al llegar a su hogar Anna cayó sobre el tufon de su habitación y cuando estuvo a punto conciliar el sueño una personita tocaba su puerta

-Que quieres?- dijo ella exhausta

-Solo quería decirte buenas noches y… -quedo callado por un momento, eso hiso que le entrara una enorme curiosidad a Anna, así que se levanto y abrió la puerta lentamente

-Y qué? Dijo ella con voz tranquila

-En toda la comida no pude decirte que… porque están difícil decírtelo, lo estuve pensando toda la tarde… es que- el puso cara de tristeza y agacho la cabeza.

_-Por que se porta así? Que están importante y vergonzoso a la vez?- _pensaba Anna y con ambas manos cogió la cabaza de Yoh hacia arriba para que la mirara directamente a los ojos, el quedo en silencio y solo podía contemplar los grandes y hermosos hojos de su prometida.

Yoh dímelo..O es que no me tienes confianza?- dijo ella con cierta tristeza en su tono de voz, no podía creer que se estuviera comportando así por ese chico que la traía perdida en un lago de sentimientos en su "duro" corazón.

-NO!, claro que no- respondió rápido- solo quería decirte que..te veías hermosa...Bueno aun lo estas.

Anna sonrió y acercándose lo suficiente a su oreja le susurro- gracias- y por un impulso de la locura le beso la mejilla al chico el cual se quedo paralizado, Anna retrocedió y se metió a su cuarto con una sonrisa el serrar la puerta.

Yoh que aun se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta seguía pensando como ocurrió todo eso y que era esa sensación que sentía en su estomago que se recorría hasta su pecho, no le importo y dio un pequeño brinco por haber conseguido que su bella prometida le brindara un poco de ternura y calor antas de dormir.

El se retiro de allí para entrar a su propia habitación, Anna en cambio no podía creer lo que había hecho _¿Cómo voy a poder mirar a Yoh el día de mañana?_ Se sentía muy avergonzada sin saber que por parte del chico era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, Anna se acostó y recordó la expresión de Yoh cuando se acerco a él, ella solo dejo escapar un pequeña riza y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Afuera de la habitación de yoh solo se escuchaba suspiros –Anna- que salía de los dulces labios del chico que se hallaba completamente dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

ola!Otra vez, espero que disfruten este capítulo porque lo hago con todo el cariño posible así que espero que les guste;)

Los personajes no son míos pero la historia es completamente mía.

La historia tiene comienzo un año después del término del anime ya que es justo el tiempo para la el futuro nacimiento de hijo de Yoh y Anna.

Capitulo 2:

¿Ya llega la boda?

A la mañana siguiente yoh sorprendentemente se levanto primero y fue directamente a la cocina a prepararle el desayuno a su dulce prometida, como si con el beso en la mejilla de la noche anterior tuviera otra perspectiva de Anna y fuera aun más perfecta para él.

Anna se levanto algo tarde pero comenzó a oler un delicioso aroma que parecía ser el desayuno pero creyó que era su imaginación con el simple hecho de que Yoh nunca de los nunca se levantaría temprano y mucho menos hacer por sí mismo el desayuno sin el mandato de ella ya que todos los días ella lo levantaba a golpes y gritos, la chica bajo despacio las escaleras y quedo sorprendida al ver al joven Yoh sentado para desayunar juntos en la pequeña mesa de la sala la cual estaba adornada muy tiernamente con unas hermosas flores en un pequeño florero.

Buenos días Anna- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Hola… veo que te levantaste temprano e hiciste el desayuno- dijo seriamente, Anna solo se sentó al otro borde de la mesa y al tomar el primer bocado pudo ver una grata sonrisa en la cara de su prometido.

¿Y… dormiste bien?- menciono el joven ruborizado recordando lo de anoche.

Si- Anna hiso una pequeña mueca de felicidad

¿Puedo decirte algo en secreto?… ya sabes en la oreja- dijo el chico

Anna solo asintió con la cabeza viendo como el chico se acercaba lentamente pero noto que él no iba directamente a su oreja sino a su boca, pero ella no se movió, tenía mucha curiosidad de cómo sabían los labios de aquel joven. Cuando a Yoh solo de faltaba unos cuantos centímetros para llegar finalmente a la boca de Anna hiso una pequeña pausa para ver la reacción de su prometida pero se impresiono de que ella tenía los ojos serrados como si quisiera que él la besara, así que él no espero ni un minutos mas y…

DIN DONG- DIN DONG- DIN DONG- DIN DONG

Anna se levanto inmediatamente y fue directamente a la puerta dejando a su "romeo" con la boca parada, pero de inmediato la quito para levantarse e ir acompañarla hacia la puerta, solo pudo escuchar hablar a Anna con cierta sorpresa.

¡¿abuela?

¿Que, esa es la reacción de mi nieta después de no verme en tanto tiempo?- atrás de la anciana se encontraba un viejito con una cara de pocos amigos.

¿pero… que haces aquí? ¿y quién es él? – tantas preguntas aparecían en la mente de la joven.

¿Abuelo?- dijo Yoh al llegar a la puerta y ver al anciano parado afuera de la casa.

¿Que no piensan invitarnos a pasar?- dijo el abuelo de Yoh muy molesto y entrando a la casa sin ninguna invitación.

Claro pasen- menciono el muchacho.

Después de conversar un poco y despejar algunas dudas del pasado se hiso la pregunta más importante de ese momento.

Lo siento, pero aun no entiendo muy bien, ¿por que viajaron tan lejos solo para vernos?- dijo la chica un poco confundida.

Es que nieta mis… ¿recuerdas lo de su boda?- un silencio de tención se abrió en la habitación, en la mente de Yoh había una guerra solo podía pensar- "_no puede ser, esto no puede terminar así, no dejare que esto pase, no dejare que la alejen de mi, ella es mía- _mientras que los pensamientos de Anna no eran tan diferentes- _"todo iba tan bien, porque, _ ¿por qué nos harán esto?"

Am…si- contestaron los dos chicos preocupados

Pues les tenemos que informar que… la fecha de su boda se adelantado, las estrellas, los dioses y nuestro razonamiento ha concordado que la boda debe ser lo antes posible- dijo la anciana muy contenta.

¿Qué?- dijo Anna un "poco" sorprendida- ¿y cuándo será?

En una semana, ya está todo listo, si quieren podemos adelantarla aun mas, solo infórmenos- termino la anciana con suma felicidad.

Yoh no lo podía creer, era un sueño hecho realidad, era como si le cumplieran su sueño más loco, se sentía tan feliz al saber que no iba a tener que esperar 6 meses para su boda y que Anna seria su esposa tan solo en 7 días, para él era genial, pero Anna no pensaba lo mismo ya que ella esperaba que en 6 meses estuviera completamente lista para casarse aun que ya sintiera algo muy especial por su prometido, como le aria para acomodar tantos momentos y decisiones en solo una semana, los dos jóvenes no mencionaron ni una palabra, cada quien estaba en su mundo y en diferente realidad uno muy contento y otra frustrada, hasta que el viejo rompió el silencio.

Nosotros ya nos vamos mejor dejamos a la linda pareja platicar sobre su futuro jajaja- los dos ancianos se marcharon sin dudarlo y en unos cuantos minutos los dos chicos quedaron completamente solos.

¿"linda pareja"?- dijo Anna molesta- ¡se está burlando de nosotros!- la chica se volteo a ver a su prometido el cual seguía perdido en sus pensamientos – ¡Yoh reacciona!-

¿eh?- dijo algo confundido

¿Qué nunca entiendes nada, solo te interesas en ti y yo que, eh? ¿y así quieren que me case contigo en una semana? ¡Ni pensarlo!- Anna salió corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos hacia su habitación donde se dejo caer bruscamente sobre su tufon.

Yoh noto que Anna no compartía su misma felicidad, así que fue al cuarto de la chica y abrió la puerta sin tocar.

¡Anna!- ella solo lo miro con cara de odio, aun tenía algunas lagrimas cayendo por sus delicadas majillas, Yoh se acerco hasta poder sentarse en el tufon de la chica.

Anna si no quieras casarte está bien ya encontraremos la forma de librarnos de esta ok, no te angusties no me gusta verte furiosa ni triste- para Yoh estas simples palabras que dijo era como si le apuñalaran el corazón ya que él nunca querría que le quitaran a Anna, por que el savia muy bien cuál era la condición de su abuelo si querían cancelar la boda, era separarlos para siempre. Yoh estiro su mano para limpiar las lagrimas en la cara de Anna, lo hiso con mucha ternura y delicadeza que realmente parecía una dulce caricia.

No es que no me quiera casar contigo, es que aun no me siento lista-

No te preocupes yo estoy contigo, pero no entiendo porque tanto alboroto, por que las cosas seguirán siendo igual lo único que cambia es que después de la boda seremos marido y mujer, eso es todo- (que ingenuo)

Anna lo miraba con ternura pero para no estropear el momento ella tenía que decir algo- ok cuanto antes mejor y tienes razón (aun que por dentro savia que era mentira) pero has me un favor- dijo Anna muy nerviosa

¿Qué?- Yoh inclino su cabeza en forma de duda

Que duermas conmigo esta noche ya que después de la boda nos harán dormir juntos, así que quiero irme acostumbrando a la idea- solo pudo agachar la cabeza después de sus palabras.

Claro- hiso una sonrisa y se metió poco a poco al tufon de Anna, no les importaba si aun fueran las 7:00 pm, ellos solo se miraban fijamente hasta que les llegara el sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ola! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo de esta tiernísima historia de Yoh y Anna, lamento también si algunas personas no pudieron dejar mensajes, pero no se preocupen ya eh corregido los problemas y ya pueden dejar los mensajes que ustedes quieran, por favor dejen los comentarios que ustedes quieran, todo me ayuda a mejorar.**

**De nuevo mil disculpas por la tardanza.**

**Los personajes no son míos y mi historia es basada del anime y del manga, por favor disfrútenlo, ya que yo disfrute escribiéndolo C:**

Capitulo 3:

La Boda Por Fin Llega

Toda la semana la joven pareja se comporto de manera normal, pero lo único que marco diferencia fue que el cumplido más insignificante causaba mucha tención y los dos salían de la habitación corriendo hacia diferente dirección.

La semana había pasado y Anna se levanto muy temprano esa mañana pensando que lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir era lo mejor ¿pero para quién? ¿Para mí? ¿Para nuestras familias? ¿Para Yoh…? Anna movió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en ello. La chica se asomaba por la ventana entristecida viendo que colocaban mesas y la decoración para la ceremonia de matrimonio.

¿Anna también estar nerviosa? –

Si pero…- ella no pudo terminar ya que su prometido se había acercado a ella para colocar su dedo sobre la boca de Anna para que ella callara.

No pueden obligarnos hacerlo… pero no sé porque pero realmente esperaba este días, el día en el que te vería con un vestido blanco acercándote a mi mientras que tus pasos coordinan con la música ceremonial, cuando el padre de un aburridísimo sermón pero a mi no me importaría ni en lo mas mínimo, por que en todo ese tiempo estaré mirando tus hermosos ojos y esperando la escena en la que diga… acepto-

Anna se quedo sin respiración, sentía la enorme necesidad de acercarse mucho más a su prometido y besarlo con desesperación para que el supiera toda la pación contenida que guardaba durante todo ese tiempo en el que estuvo con él.

Yo te quiero Anita – Yoh se acerco pero no pudo continuar por que Anna lo impidió con sus manos.

No, no puedo dejar que me domines así… no quiero que nuestro primer beso sea en un momento tan poco romántico – (por dios que mas quería)

De acuerdo te entiendo – el chico solo sonrió y salió rápidamente de la habitación de Anna dirigiéndose a la cocina. Tomo unas mantas, aperitivos que se servirían en la boda, unas cuantas velas y un encendedor. Subió con todas las cosas al cuarto de Anna poniendo todo en su lugar, hiso un pequeño picnic, lo cual dejo sin habrá a la chica.

Listo así o más romántico – dijo el en tono de broma el cual hiso que la muchacha hiciera una cara chistosa de enojo e interés.

Me parece perfecto Yoh- su prometido dejo de servir la comida, se levanto para tomar su mano y sentarla a un lado de el. Cuando Anna toco el suelo, Yoh se estiro para serrar con seguro la puerta para que nadie los interrumpiera o sorprendiera si algo se salía se control. Yoh se volvió a sentar y le dio un plato a Anna para que ella se sirviera un poco de comida. Los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras comían, pero Yoh decidió romper el hielo.

Anna yo… -

Shhh… no digas nada esto es maravilloso- la chica se inclino mas al chico que se hallaba a su lado, el correspondió, en un momento de profundo silencio se sentían las respiraciones de los dos acercándose lentamente.

Yoh –

Anna – el beso había llegado, sus labios se unieron en un momento de pación, el beso al principio fue lento como dos niños en el parque, pero Yoh no podía contenerse más… beso más rápido a Anna como un desesperado y coloco su mano en la pierna de Anna mientras con la otra la tomaba del rostro como si tuviera miedo de que se marchase o la alejaran de él, Yoh no dudo en introducir su lengua en la boca de Anna haciendo que esta juagara con la lengua de la chica, haciendo que esto profundizara el beso.

El beso era tan intenso que Anna comenzó a necesitar el aire no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo y lo peor es que ella era cómplice de todo el asunto, pero no podía evitarlo, sentía las descargas eléctricas que se movían dentro de su cuerpo incitándola a llegar aun más lejos, Yoh comenzó acariciar la pierna de la chica hasta llegar dentro del vestido, tocando su trasero, esta acto hiso que Anna sintiera un pequeño escalofrió.

Alto Yoh esto no es correcto- dijo ella cuando el joven se separo un poco para recuperar el aliento.

Anna te deceo con todas mis fuerzas no puedo detenerme . el chico la miraba con deceo, lo cual are algo que nunca había hecho.

Yoh… yo también ciento lo mismo, pero me hise una promesa de que nada de esto ocurriría hasta después de la boda y cuando hablo de "esto" me refiero al sexo-

Pero Anna… esto no es sexo como tú lo dices, lo que nosotros sentimos es amor y eso es lo que pienso hacerte – Yoh se acerco de nuevo a ella, para volver a besarla con todo el cariño posible, la chica correspondió para después separarse muy despacio de el, se miraron intensamente demostrando lo mucho que se querían el uno al otro.

Anna yo…-

-TOC TOC TOC-

Nietecita mía ya tengo tu vestido, ya es hora de que te lo pongas, que esperas abre la puerta ya- la abuela de Anna esperaba con ansias a que su nieta abriera para ayudarla arreglarse.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a ocultar todo (para no dejar evidencia) la mayoría salió volando por la ventana.

Pero Anna que pasara con lo de…-

Shhh no digas nada, aun así tenemos nuestra luna de miel, la tendremos solo para nosotros- dijo ella con una voz coqueta y sensual, algo que hiso temblar de deseo a su prometido el cual sería su esposo en pocas horas. Yoh estaba a punto de salir por la ventana, cuando se lanzo hacia Anna para darle un último beso, este fue tierno y corto pero no perdió su significado "amor", al terminar solo le brindo una sonrisa y se marcho de ahí.

Anna seguía en shock pero el ruido de la puerta la hiso salir de sus pensamientos románticos, ella abrió la puerta y encontró a su abuela muy desesperada.

Ya era hora nieta mía… que te parece el vestido- no era un clásico vestido japonés, ya que Yoh había convencido a la anciana para que Anna vistiera el vestido que él personalmente eligió, era blanco, con una lisa caída que llegaba a sus rodillas pero en la parte norte del vestido tenía un pequeño escote de forma de "V", no tenia mangas pero si un lindo bordado, el vestido era perfecto. Anna quedo maravillada al verlo se lo arrebato de las manos y comenzó a ponérselo sin importar que su abuela estuviera ahí, ella solo se voltio para no mirar el cuerpo desnudo de su nieta.

Ya acabe – pero su abuela no estaba del todo convencida.

No claro que no – fue en ese momento en el que le enseño una diadema con flores blancas y su glosario blanco, Anna no lo pensó dos veces y se los puso y termino colocándose sus zapatillas blancas.

No te piensas peinar- dijo su abuela sorprendida.

No, quiero que mi futuro esposo me vea como realmente soy – la chica solo cepillo su cabello y se coloco un ligero maquillaje para resaltar su intensa mirada.

Todo estaba listo, sus amigos ya se encontraban en las mesas donde presentarían la boda tan esperada. Yoh salió con un esmoquin negro el cual lo hacía lucir tan guapo y elegante. Todos venían en parejas, Horo Horo invito a Tamao, Pilika en un momento de valentía le confesó a Len lo que sentía por él, haciendo que él la besara con pación, así que seria obvio que la nueva pareja estuviera junta en esos momentos tan cautivadores para todos, Manta llego solo pero disfrutaba la conversación de todos, las peleas de Horo Horo y Len, los chismes de las muchachas, todo era perfecto. Poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando con todos los amigos y personajes que habían conocido durante sus aventuras, solo faltaba uno "Hao"… bueno eso creían.

La música de entrada comenzó a sonar, lo cual Yoh savia que tenía que estar en su posición, el padre ya estaba en su puesto, de repente la música cambia a la marcha nupcial, el se mantenía con la cabeza agachada y al escuchar a todos sorprenderse el fija la mirada en un solo punto…a ella.

Continuara…

**Gracias por leer y espero que comenten, así me dirán lo bueno y lo malo de mi tierna historia de amor, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**¿Disfrutaron la lectura? ¿El capitulo me quedo del asco? ¿Les gusto? Jajajaja por favor comenten C:**

**Bye besooos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ola! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo de esta tiernísima historia de Yoh y Anna, por favor dejen los comentarios que ustedes quieran, todo me ayuda a mejorar.**

**De nuevo mil disculpas por la tardanza.**

**Los personajes no son míos y mi historia es basada del anime y del manga, por favor disfrútenlo, ya que yo disfrute escribiéndolo C:**

Capitulo 4:

Un sospechoso en la boda

Yoh conto cada paso, cada mirada, cada gesto, todo para él era perfecto y mas quien sería su esposa, como el ya se imaginaba Anna iba a estar hermosa. Cuando ella llego al altar todos callaron y sentaron, l padre no tardo mucho en iniciar la ceremonia, Yoh y Anna no dejaban de mirarse, lo cual fue un gran inconveniente por que el padre al dirigirle la palabra a Yoh, el no respondía por andar tirando la baba mirando Anna, Yoh termino con un regaño por parte del padre, el solo podía mirar la cara de su abuelo la cual decía que ese no sería su único regaño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A lo lejos de la ceremonia, pero lo suficiente cerca para ver a la linda pareja contrayendo matrimonio, se encontraba un chico apuesto, de pelo castaño y largo, pensando en su siguiente movimiento.

-Vamos Yoh si que si, pronto todo lo que te pertenece será mío. ¡Te daré en donde más te duele! Jajajaja Todo depende de ti- decía sin dejar de mirar a la joven pareja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llego el tan esperado momento, el momento donde Yoh diría "acepto", el cual el muchacho dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, a contrario de Anna, ella tardo un poco más para contestar ya que ella no se sentía lista para tanta responsabilidad, aun que savia que Yoh terminaría haciendo todo si ella se lo ordenaba, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un horrendo ruido que provenía de la boca del padre el cual le llevaba escupiendo más de una hora en la cara a Anna y solo por la mirada de su prometido y para evitar humillaciones decidió no mencionar nada al respecto.

-Ya puedes besar a la novia –

Los dos se acercaron lentamente para unir sus bocas y el resto de su vida, claro las lagrimas no faltaron en la cara de sus amigos y familiares, especialmente en la de Horo Horo, aplausos y extrema alegría llego en ese día.

Yoh y Anna no se separaron en ningún instante cuando alguno de sus invitados les hablaba, en esos momentos los dos iban sin importar que fuera, ellos dos no querían estar separados, ellos nacieron para estar juntos y nadie ni nada los separaría. De repente el clima cambio extremadamente de un día soleado se convirtió en uno nublado con viento excesivo, entre la niebla que se producía se dejo ver aquel chico que hace unos momentos expiaba a lo lejos la boda.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí – dijo Horo Horo.

-Sí, es hora de que nos encarguemos de él, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, así que largo Hao – dijo Len con voz firme sin dejar de tomar la mano de su novia Pilika para protegerla si algo ocurría.

-No te metas niño con cabeza de cono jajaja perdón no puedo ocultar mi brillante sentido del humor, de acuerdo realmente no estoy aquí para eso, aun que me encantaría jajaja, estoy aquí para reclamar lo que me pertenece o pertenecerá, entiende Yoh – Menciono Hao con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

-Es mejor que te largues hoy no estoy de humor para jugar contigo Hao, tengo mejores cosas que hacer y con quien compartir mi vida –

-Es por eso a lo que vengo, al parecer querido Yoh te has llevado algo que me pertenece –

-No te he robado nada –

-Eso piensas tú, que hay con la dulce y bella chica que sostienes por la cintura –

-Ella es mía, ni te atrevas acercártele-

_-ella es mía- _esas palabras fueron las que se impregnaron en los pensamientos de Anna, sabía que Hao sentía algo por ella, no era tonta y sabia diferenciar los comportamientos de la gente y sus habilidades psíquicas ayudaban bastante, no había duda, Yoh y Hao no harían las paces, si ella seguía en medio.

-Hao mi paciencia tiene un límite si no te marchas de mi boda te arrepentirás, has entendido –

-Tranquilo Yoh no quiero que te de un paro cardiaco el día de tu boda jajaja ella es mía y eso es lo que más te duele – cambio su tono de voz a uno serio con las últimas palabras.

Hao desapareció junto con el pésimo clima que estaba en esos momentos, Anna sintió un beso en su mejilla cuando una brisa frente a ella, claro ella no menciono nada al respecto, pero su mayor inquietud es que el pulso de su corazón iba muy rápido, una especie de adrenalina recorría su cuerpo.

-_Tranquila Anna_ – se decía a sí misma una y otra vez para poder estar concentrada el resto del día.

Nunca pensó que sentiría eso con un simple beso en la mejilla y mas viniendo de Hao, pero desvió esos pensamientos ya que en unas cuantas horas comenzaría su luna de miel con Yoh, el chico al que amaba con locura e intruso daría su vida por él, en esa noche tan especial ella le demostraría todo lo que sentía su corazón.

Continuara…

**Gracias por leer y espero mucho que les haya gustado, por favor comenten y díganme que les pareció C:**

**Bye besooos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ola! Es un placer estar de nuevo con ustedes :DD me alegra subir la nueva continuación de esta adorable pareja para ustedes mis queridísimos lectores, sé que eh tardado mucho en actualizar pero con los estudios y asuntos personales se me hizo imposible actualizar n.n lo lamento.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios no tienen idea con lo que me animaron al leerlos :DDD jajajaja todos ellos me ayudan a mejorar y a seguir actualizando la historia, de nuevo gracias C:**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo como a mí en escribirlo. Espero con ansias sus comentarios, nos leemos al final C:**

Capitulo 5:

Luna de miel

-Espero que ya hayas terminado con eso "mi cielo"- decía con un ligero tono de sarcasmo al final.

-Por favor Anna acabamos de llegar, ¿no puedo desempacar después?- Preguntaba el joven mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a la chica.

Hace no muy pocas horas acababan de empezar su semana en la que estarían de vacaciones para festejar su compromiso, la abuela de Anna les dio ese regalo de bodas, eran entradas para hospedarse durante una semana en un hotel de lujo con fuentes termales que estaba situado en las montañas del "monte fuji".

-Para nada Yoh, te conozco y sé que dejaras todo tirado para que tu esposa lo rejunte por ti-

-Creo que aun no me conoces bien- Yoh sonrió ampliamente, estaba muy feliz de estar ahí con ella –De acuerdo Anna tu ganas…- la chica sonrió a sus adentros –Revolveré mas las cosas para que las puedas rejuntar tu- esa sonrisa desapareció por completo.

-¿Pero que dices?- dijo molesta.

-Solo bromeo Anna, nunca dejaría que mi esposa trabajara en un día tan especial- decía tiernamente.

Cuando el chico cruzo frente a ella, Anna tomo de su brazo para no dejarlo seguir con su camino –Deja que te ayude- comento la chica eso hizo que Yoh se sonrojara y le brindara una sonrisa para así jalarla a el para ayudarle a pararse.

-¿Te parece que cada quien acomode su maleta?- propuso el castaño.

-Correcto- afirmo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Anna querida, ya esta la comida!- bromeo el chico.

-Ya escuche, ya escuche- dijo la rubia apenada -¿Qué tenemos para comer?-

-Sekihan, arroz cocinado con azuki, ya sabes por nuestra propia celebración-

-Gracias por la comida- decía mientras tomaba sus palillos y comenzaba a comer el arroz –Esta delicioso- alabó al castaño.

-Me alegra que te guste, por que será la última vez que cocine en esta semana- dijo sonriente.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Anna había escupido el arroz.

-Cuando fui por algunos ingredientes que faltaban me tope con el encargado y me dijo que podíamos pedir servicio a la habitación o si queríamos podíamos bajar al comedor del hotel- decía con alegría.

-Suena perfecto- dijo mas aliviada –_Dios… que buen susto me dio, pensé que querría que yo cocinara todos los días- _pensó la rubia con gracia mientras seguía comiendo con naturalidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran las 7:30 p.m. de la noche ya la cena había terminado y Anna se encontraba cansada ya que el viaje y la tarea de desempacar realmente la había agotado, salió de la cocina para recorrer el pasillo y entro a la habitación donde ella e Yoh hace poco habían depositado sus cosas, cuando entro se dio cuenta de una cosita que antes no le tomo ni la mas mínima importancia en la habitación… algo no estaba bien.

-Yoh creo que tenemos un problema-

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto el castaño mientras entraba alarmado a la habitación.

-Ahora que lo veo, solo hay una cama- dijo algo alarmada.

-Claro que solo hay una cama Anita- decía el chico mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la chica –Las reservaciones eran para una pareja recién casada es por eso que el hotel se encargo de poner solo una cama en la habitación para los recién casados- Yoh ya había llegado asta donde estaba Anna, acerco su mano a la cara de la rubia para darle una ligera caricia, cuando su mano llego a su cuello, sostuvo suavemente su nuca para así acercarla a él y darle un apasionado beso –Te dije que en nuestra noche de botas te aria mía Anna- dijo cuando se separo para después volver a besarla y rodear con sus brazos la cintura de la chica.

-Yoh… aun es… muy temprano- decía entre respiraciones ya que las caricias de su esposo eran brutales para ella.

-Mejor, así tendremos mas tiempo- Yoh cargo a su esposa y la recostó en la cama con suavidad mientras la seguía besando con una mirada de amor y lujuria una combinación increíble para su acompañante, el castaño introdujo su lengua en la bosa de Anna haciendo que ella gimiera cosa que provoco a Yoh para excitarlo aun mas. El joven al quedarse sin respiración bajo al cuello de la rubia para seguir besándola y jugar un poco con el lóbulo de ella -Anna te amo, eres mas de lo que podría soñar y ya no puedo esperar mas estas ganas de hacerte mía- le susurro para después seguir jugando con esa parte donde descubrió que Anna tenia mucha sensibilidad.

-También te amo Yoh, por favor tómame- las mejillas de Anna estaban completamente rojas, el aire la faltaba pero las ansias de tener a ese hombre dentro suyo la volvía loca.

Yoh tomo con sus dos manos el vestido negro de Anna y lo saco por la cabeza de la chica dejando a descubierto su ropa interior blanca con encajes negros, el castaño se quedo sin palabras y desabrocho el brasier que al quitarlo de su lugar pudo ver los pequeños pero lindos pechos de la rubia, con una de sus manos le brindo caricias y al otro lo beso desesperadamente, lo succionaba, lo masajeaba con su lengua hacia que la pobre Anna se retorciera de placen en su cama.

-Yoh más, más- exigió la rubia completamente ida.

El castaño bajo asta la intimidad de la chica para quitar la pequeña prenda que le impedía disfrutar el hermoso sexo de la rubia, deslizo lentamente las bragas asta que se deshizo completamente de ella, Anna cerro sus piernas por instinto al sentir el cálido aliento de Yoh acercándose a su parte mas sensible.

-Anna eres hermosa- dijo sin ninguna pena el joven.

-Calla Yoh- la rubia estaba completamente roja, no podía respirar fácilmente y lo único que pasaba por su mente eran cosas impuras con su esposo.

-Déjate llevar Anna- sugirió.

Su esposa abrió las piernas para que el pudiera apreciarla completamente, Yoh con su dedo jugo con la concha de la chica haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño grito de placer y uno aun mas fuerte cuando el introdujo su dedo para masturbarla.

-Dios Yoh- grito la chica al sentir presión dentro de ella.

-¿Así te gusta Anna?- decía el castaño para estimular aun mas a la chica.

-Si, si así me gusta- Anna ya no era consiente de lo que hacia o decía, ahora todo estaba fuera de la lógica o el racionamiento, ahora todo era pasión y lujuria entre dos esposos enamorados.

Yoh ya no podía mas, se sentía en su limite, esa mujer si que lo volvía loco de pies a cabeza, el desabotono su pantalón y sin darse cuenta Anna lo deslizaba hacia abajo para que no les estorbara, ella se deshizo de la camisa del joven y beso su torso acompañada de ligeras caricias con sus manos, al terminar su tarea beso los labios de su esposo con pasión desenfrenada mientras que poco a poco bajaba los bóxer del chico.

Estaban completamente desnudos, frente a frente con sus respiraciones aceleradas, Yoh tomo a Anna de las caderas y la coloco justo debajo de él, la observo detenidamente y tomo su erección y la condujo a la intimidad de la chica.

-Te amo- dijeron al unísono antes de que Yoh penetrara suavemente a su esposa, ella grito por el inmenso dolor que sintió, al acostumbrarse al ardor pudo sentir un placer que la envolvía completamente, Yoh comenzó a moverse cada vez mas rápido haciendo que los gemidos se incrementaran.

Los dos amantes estaban al borde el clímax, Anna sentía como todo adentro de ella se contraía e Yoh podía notarlo en su mirada, al final los dos gritaron aliviados de la presión descargada de sus cuerpos, el castaño salió de ella y se recostó aun lado abrazando así a su esposa.

-No sabes lo feliz que soy Anna-

-No tengo ni la mas mínima idea- pauso- pero, si al menos sientes la mitad de lo que yo siento, entonces puedo comprenderte- sonrió la chica agotada.

-Buenas noches Anna-

-Buenas noches Yoh-

Se dijeron los esposos antes de caer dormidos uno al lado del otro.

Continuara...

**Espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo, a mi parecer no estuvo tan fuerte pero para la primera vez de ambos se me izo súper tierna n.n**

**Gracias por leer, y sobre todo por todoooos sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir continuando con esta historia . así que por favor no dejen de comentar ya que todas sus opiniones cuentan para mi, Los AmoO :3**

**Por cierto en el siguiente capitulo se desatara un caos así que no dejen de leer ;D **

**Comenten, espero cada una de sus opiniones C:**

**Bye besooos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ola! Mis queridos lectores, espero que se la hallan pasado muy bonito en estas fechas x3 los quiero mucho y gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, aun que ya sé que actualizo muy irregularmente pero ya saben que nunca los abandonaría por nadita del mundo jejeje de nuevo gracias.**

**También quiero agradecer sus Review son hermosos no saben lo feliz que me hacen con cada uno de ellos, espero con ansias los siguientes por que sin ellos no sé que seria de mi jajaja ;D**

**Bueno los personajes no me pertenecen solo los uso para llenar ese espacio que tengo en mi computadora jejejej, bueno mis lectores nos vemos al final C:**

Capitulo 6:

Sombras misteriosas

Era típico que en un matrimonio después de la luna de miel los dos amantes que acaban de unir sus vidas despierten juntos en el amanecer ya continuo de una apasionada noche en la cual se entregaron más que el alma, pero por desgracia en esta ocasión no fue así. Eran las 3:45 a.m. y extraños ruidos se escuchaban fuera de la habitación de la pareja provocando que una joven rubia se despertara y caminara sola por el cuarto del hotel buscando el susodicho ruido.

-¿Hola?- pregunto al aire.

Anna siguió caminando esperando que algo no saltara de la nada como era habitual en las películas de horror.

-¿Hola?- volvió a preguntar pero obtuvo la misma respuesta… silencio.

Camino asta llegar a la cocina donde se sorprendió al ver que todas las ollas, utensilios, platos y vasos se encontraban en el suelo, Anna bufo con nerviosismo pensando que su ahora esposo le jugaba una pequeña broma… osino quien mas se atrevería a entrar a una habitación ajena del hotel solo para mover todo lo relacionado a la cocina, eso si que sonaba tonto.

La rubia prefirió dejarle el desorden a los de limpieza, o mucho mejor a Yoh para así castigarlo por su atrevimiento al hacer una broma muy poco usual en el primer día de casados.

-Una tormenta se avecina- dijo en voz baja como hablándose a si misma, mientras miraba por el gran ventanal que se encontraba a mitad de la sala, decidió seguir su camino pero a los pocos pasos de llegar al pasillo que la llevaría a su cuarto donde descansaría con el castaño un trueno izo presencia iluminando toda la habitación dejando ver lo que tenia escrito las paredes "ERES MIA"

_-¿Qué?- _pensó. Si que era atemorizante imaginarse que alguien había entrado a su actual residencia como para escribir una frase como esa por todas las paredes pero la actitud de la rubia se estaba convirtiendo en enojo, Anna encendió las luces y dio algunos pasos hacia atrás intentando leer el resto del mensaje, al parecer no era lo único que había escrito el incluso.

"MI QUERIDA FLOR DE CERESO, TE ENCUENTRAS ATADA O ANCLADA A UN HOMBRE QUE NO TE MERECE… PERO EL DEBE ENTENDER QUE ERES MIA"

Esa si que era la gota que derramo el vaso, ahora no podría sentir rencor ni enojo, los sentimientos que rodeaban su cuerpo eran de miedo y temor _-¿Qué tal si el incluso aun sigue aquí?- _se pregunto, claro que esto no calmo en nada a la rubia haciéndola correr desesperadamente hacia la alcoba donde aun se encontraba el castaño dormido sin percatarse que afuera de su santuario del sueño se encontraba su esposa temiendo por sus vidas. Lamentablemente Anna no logro llegar ni al pasillo ya que una fuerza inanimada la empujo tan fuerte que fue a dar a los sillones de la pequeña sala.

Aun somnolienta por el gran golpe que se llevo intento levantarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, dos manos hacían presión en sus muñecas y su cintura estaba siendo sometida por el peso de alguien conocido por ella.

-¿Yoh?- dijo aun mareada.

-No me ofendas lindura- decía burlonamente su acompañante.

-¡Ha…!- no pudo terminar la oración ya que el chico puso sus labios en los de ella para así callarla y de una vez saciar sus ganas de probar esos exquisitos labios que tanto lo volvían loco.

-Espero que no te allá molestado que entrara sin permiso a este lugar- pronuncio al terminar el beso – y mucho menos que me allá quedado a ver la función- Hao le guiño el ojo a la rubia.

-Eres un desgraciado- maldijo la chica.

-El desgraciado es Yoh al tocar lo que no le pertenece- la rabia se podía notar en los ojos del joven, su voz era brusca y sus agarres comenzaban a doler.

-Hao me lastimas- se quejo.

-Y tu a mi al entregarle tu cuerpo a un mentiroso- hablo con voz imponente.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Yoh no es quien dice ser- Hao se acercó lo suficiente como para oler la esencia del cabello de la rubia y darle un apasionado beso en contra de la voluntad de la chica.

-Eres un cerdo- Anna escupió en la cara del castaño.

-¿A que hora piensas llamar a tu esposo?... o ¿será que lo estas disfrutando?- rio entre dientes mientras se limpiaba la cara con la mano. Hao se apartó de ella dejándola callada aun recostada en el sillón –Aun que no lo creas… ahora si que eh disfrutado la noche de miel jajajajaja-

-¿Anna?- Yoh al fin había despertado, se encontraba parado en el pasillo observando como su esposa se sobresaltaba y volteaba a mirarlo con signos de preocupación -¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Tuve mucha sed- se excuso, mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía de nuevo a dormir en compañía de su esposo buscaba con la mirada al incluso, pero misteriosamente desapareció, junto con el mensaje en la pared y de reojo se podía notar que la cocina estaba perfectamente ordenada.

_-¿Acaso… todo fue un sueño?-_ pensó antes de arroparse con las cobijas y abrasar a Yoh para así dormir el resto de su noche de bodas.

Continuara…

**Ola! Espero que les allá gustado, no saben cuanto me emocionaron sus Review si que los quiero con todo el corazón, es por eso que tuve la inspiración para actualizar.**

**No duden en dejarme un Review gracias a ellos podre mejorar y me pondré súper happy por todo el mes jajaja, bueno los dejo con un gran abraso y no olviden comentar C:**

**Bye besooos!**


End file.
